


Tag, You're It!

by Rantsofafangirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantsofafangirl/pseuds/Rantsofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to test out Westhallen. </p><p>Based on the prompt: Imagine your OT3 playing drunk tag.  Every time they are tagged it they have to take a shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag, You're It!

It had started out as harmless fun.  A simple drinking game, a way to pass the time as Barry tests the potency of the new alcohol Caitlin had concocted. At first the only rule was no superpowers– to even the playing field Iris and Eddie said, but after several shots by each of them a new rule had been added:  If you get caught, you take a shot  _and_ lose an article of clothing. 

The game had progressed at a much slower pace after that, getting ‘tagged’ often devolving into mini make-outs and sensual hugs. Iris’ small stature had helped her to dodge the boys for a while but drinking against two grown men, one with a hyper metabolism had eventually left her naked and lounging upon the couch. 

Iris swayed contentedly, as only one extremely drunk can, and watched her two partners battle for victory.  Barry had only their bottoms left and Eddie had only his tank top left—why he had taken his pants and briefs off first Iris didn’t know but that was drunk logic for you.

“Had enough yet babe?” Barry had made sure to articulate carefully as he took refuge behind the couch.

Eddie scoffed with a bleary smirk and their eyes half-lidded, “You wish _._ I could do this all night”

  
“You know what I could do all night?” Iris interjected from her seat, smiling languidly.  Eddie and Barry slowly looked to the young reporter lying on the couch, “You.  Both of you.   _All.  Night.  Long_.”

  
“But the game isn’t over yet,” Barry explained slightly slurring his words.

“Yeah,” Eddie added giggling, “There has to be a winner,”

“You’re both winners,” Iris’ smiled widened, “I lost so that means you boys won against me.  So, come claim your prize.

Iris looked to Barry, who looked to Eddie, who looked to Iris. 

“To the victor goes the spoils?” Barry asked Eddie, eyes blown with desire.

Eddie licked his lips, “To the victor goes the spoils,”

Iris squirmed underneath her partner’s heated gazes. She may have lost but oh was she going to enjoy it.   _All night long._


End file.
